Who Would've Thought?
by Candygal
Summary: Who would have thought that Sam and Dean's lives could turn out this way? This fic has been resubmitted, improved!
1. The Events that Happened

**Author's notes:** This fanfiction has been deleted and now resubmitted because I was reading over it and noticed a lot of spelling errors. I have fixed as many up as I could find and now it's back up! Thankyou to those that had sent me wonderful reviews for the older one of this fic and sorry that I was unable to update it as often as I should have. But I guess I have returned faith this this fanfiction and am now fixing the other chapters of any possible spelling errors and will have them up soon. The older one had up to chapter three on here, so I'm going to add th next two after this and then give you all chapter four :)

**Note to those that haven't read this before:** This isn't a classical "Dean or Sam with kids" fanfic, nor is it a pure romance foc. Not that there is anything wrong with them because I love them, but I jsut don't want everyone getting the wrong idea :P It's my imagination of what a possible future is for the boys, and Dean will have more understanding what Sam and John have been through in terms of Jessica and Mary.

Also, this chapter and chapter two is mainly all about what happened in the past that led up to "now". So as of chapter three, it'll be "present" time :) Just so you know, and the _stuff in italics _is all flashback stuff :)

Anyways, I hope you enjoy!

Pairings: Dean/OFC's and SamOFC

Spoilers: None, that I'm aware of

* * *

Dean Winchester was tired and very pissed off. He'd had a tough day and yet another argument with his stupid, younger brother Sam.

Dean dragged himself out of the shower and got dressed for bed. He walked down the hallway and peeped into the room beside his. Yep, he was fast asleep, good. Dean then went into his own room and collapsed thankfully onto his double bed. Why he had a double bed was a mystery, guess he just liked his space…or perhaps share it with someone for a night, but nah, not with him in the room beside his.

Dean closed his eyes almost right away and just willed for sleep to consume him.

Even now, the events that changed his life and Sam's life permanently were still not left totally in the past…

_Five years ago… _

_Sam and Dean had just arrived at Santa Fe, after hunting down a demented Gargoyle creature in Phoenix. Right after they'd killed the stubborn son of a bitch, Dean received a cryptic message from a woman whom said she'd slept with him about two years ago and her name was Sara, in which she was sure he'd forgotten. But Dean did not forget her at all. Sara Ohio was one of his personal favourite and it hadn't been just a one-night-stand either, they'd dated for what…a week? Dean then came to realisation that his father was missing and seeked Sam out, consequently leaving Sara behind._

_She'd called him a few rare times since then but now she was practically ordering him to get his ass back to Connecticut or else. Dean may think that when a woman is angry it makes her hotter, but he also knew it meant they were scarier and very much more dangerous, so he agreed. Sam wondered why they were going to Connecticut almost instantly after solving their case and Dean just shrugged, saying that the gargoyle thing may have just about killed him both within ten minutes…but not doing that Sara said could have him dead with Sam counting the seconds. Sam rolled his eyes but agreed as Dean would have starting whiny like a kid otherwise and he was too tired to have any tolerance for his elderbrother's immaturity._

_So they got to Connecticut and Dean still remembered where Sara lived so after they'd slept and eaten, they went right over to see her and that innocent action was what changed their lives permanently._

_Sara answered the door and grabbed Dean. At first he thought she was trying to choke him to his death and was certain of that theory once he started struggling to breathe, but then realised there was no pain and she was only hugging him. Dean pat her back awkwardly and she practically dragged him and Sam inside, locking the door behind her. _

'_So ah…' Dean shrugged and let the question hang. She got the message and nodded._

'_Yeah, we need to talk' she said, all enthusiasm swept from her face._

'_Um' Sam shifted his feet nervously and wasn't sure if this concerned him in any way. 'I'm gonna ah, you know? Get us a motel or something'_

'_No, you can stay here…we have the room' Sara told him and Sam cursed to himself as he'd been hoping for an escape._

'_Okay…well I need to call Bobby' Sam said and quickly left before Dean reminded him that'd he'd just gotten off the phone to Bobby. _

'_Be careful with her!' Dean called after Sam. 'She's been through a lot lately!'_

'_Her?' Sara questioned nervously._

'_My car' Dean corrected with a smile. _

_Sara nodded and rolled her eyes. 'Of course' she sighed and remembered Dean's "undying love" for his Impala._

'_Dean I know this is probably not the best time and I know how much your job means to you…but it's been two years now and I just can't keep the truth from you anymore' Sara said and sat next to him on the couch._

'_What truth?' Dean asked. 'You look great by the way' he added with a grin._

'_Dean focus…the truth about-' Sara's confession was cut short as there were the soft sounds of someone small running around on the floor above them and then down the stairs slowly._

'_Mummy! Mummy, I did it!' a small boy not much older than two came running over to Sara with a too-familiar grin on his face. _

'_What?' Sara asked, distracted as Dean was now staring at the kid._

'_My shoelaces' the boy said slowly and pointed to his shoes where his shoelaces were all knotted together._

'_Ah…nice try honey, almost perfect' Sara said and tried not to laugh._

_Dean was still eying the kid weirdly with an unreadable expression. The boy was wearing a dark shirt and blue jeans, he had sandy-coloured hair that look almost identical to Dean's, but his eyes were as green as Sara's. The boy was also clutching a werewolf action-figure in his small hands._

'_Hi' the boy said to Dean, pulling him from his suspicious and panicky thoughts._

'_What?' he asked in a way much like Sara had a few minutes ago. _

'_He said hi' Sara whispered._

'_Oh right…um, hi' Dean nodded to the boy and the kid ran back towards the stairs, taking each step carefully as the two-year-old was yet to master the art of climbing stairs._

_Sara noticed that Dean was still watching the boy and she was able to read a hint of him thinking deeply about the situation and doing the math, which she didn't know he could do as he always acted so immature and like he hasn't got a care in the world._

_Dean turned back to her and shook his head, pointed to the spot on the stairs where the boy had just been._

'_He's not…I mean he can't be…?' Dean stuttered._

'_Ah, um, well actually yea, that's why I called you here Dean' Sara said and let the sentence hang unfinished but did not confirm his suspicions. She got up and wandered to the kitchen._

'_So he's…?' Dean asked, trying to get some form of confirmation from her and followed her to the kitchen._

'_Mummy!' came the boy's terrified squeal and both adults raced up to his bedroom in panic._

'_What is it honey?' Sara grabbed him and hugged him tightly._

'_He's back' the boy said and sniffed but wasn't going to cry; he hated crying._

'_Honey, I told you…nothing in that closet is going to get you' Sara put her son back down and ruffled his hair. 'Now get ready for your bath okay?'_

'_Okay mummy' the boy said and left the room. Sara sighed and noticed the serious expression on Dean's face as he eyed the closet._

'_Ah Dean…?'she asked, then it hit her. 'Oh Dean, no…it's nothing like that. Trust me I know, it's a rat that lives in our walls and Josh just won't believe me. So wipe off your "work-face" and…I dunno, do something' she rolled her eyes and went in search of her son so she could get him into his bath early, since Josh had been playing next door again and their neighbour's son loved the dirt._

'_Josh?' Dean questioned and followed her to the bathroom door, but stayed out of view._

'_Yeah' Sara said and came to the door as Josh grabbed every toy in reach. 'That's his name' she said and whispered. 'Your son's name is Josh' she told him finally._

'_My son? So he is mine?' Dean asked and the panic arose again._

'_Yeah' she replied and shut the bathroom door as she went in to help Josh undress for his bath, even if he hated bath-time._

_Dean stared at the closed door for a moment then raced downstairs, skidding and tripping the whole way to the front door. He dug through every pocket he had for his cell phone._

'_Sam!' he yelled into the phone once his brother answered it on the third ring._

'_Yeah? What, did something happen?' Sam asked, nerved by Dean's tone of voice. The only time Dean used that tone was with someone stole his car or something was seriously wrong. Sam had the Impala parked just outside the café and it was in clear view, so it had to be the latter._

'_What took you so long to answer?' Dean snapped as his mind was going a thousand miles ahead of him._

'_Ah, I was eating' Sam said and figured this wasn't a near-death call otherwise Dean wouldn't be avoiding the reason as to why he'd called._

'_So, what do you want?' Sam asked, hoping to get Dean to the point as he was getting looks from the hot waitress, not that had any intention of turning into his brother…but she was admittedly hot, and watching him with a smile._

'_Get over here…now' Dean said quickly. 'I have a son'_

'_What?' Sam asked and tipped his coffee everywhere. 'Ah crap!' he yelped as it spilt on him and it's boiling. Miss "hot waitress" rushed over to clean it up. 'Um, Thanks' Sam smiled at her nervously._

'_Ah hello?' Dean said, bringing him back to the situation at hand._

'_Are you sure? I mean, you're absolutely sure?' Sam asked and of all the tens of millions of things that could have resulting in Dean to call him with whatever crisis he'd managed to have thrown at him…this was at the bottom of Sam's list, well actually it wasn't even on the list. But the weird thing was, that it actually didn't surprise him as much as it should have…Dean has slept with a lot of woman, but he's not that lucky._

'_Look, I know Sara okay? Well at least I think I do…but she's not the kind of person to just say something like that without being 100 certain she'd right, that's what made her the dominant one in our relationship'_

'_Relationship?' Sam laughed. 'Since when does Dean Winchester have a relationship with a woman?'_

'_Just…get over here' Dean said in annoyance and hung up as Sara and Josh came down the stairs._

_Dean looked at them like a rabbit about to be run over by a lawn mower._

'_I…I was just, um…' Dean tried to make an excuse as Sara carried her (correction-__their__) son into the room. Josh was wearing his dark blue pyjamas that had little moons all over them and his hair was wet, but he attempted to dry it with a towel._

_The phone in the kitchen rang, so Sara instinctly handed Josh to Dean and rushed to answer it._

_Dean was caught off guard and almost dropped the little boy, but Josh hardly noticed as he was getting frustrated with his wet hair and threw the towel on the ground angrily._

'_Hey' Dean said to him and picked it up. He sat down on the couch with Josh on his lap and tried to dry __his son__'s hair. 'A man's hair is a very important part of his image' Dean told Josh as Sara hung up the phone (cursing to herself about telemarketers) and spotted Dean drying Josh's hair as her –their- son played with his werewolf toy._

'_There' Dean said and removed the towel to reveal his son's face again and that was when it really hit him harder. Josh looked up at him with a calm, relaxed expression that reminded him so much of himself and there was just something about the way the little boy looked at him that made Dean feel…weird. _

'_Ah, um…you'll need your mum to brush it though' Dean said and placed the boy on the couch before he moved away from him. Dean felt that if he got too close then it would be true…but if he stayed away then he would wake up to find that his had just been a terrible nightmare…but was it that bad?_

_Sara grabbed Josh's brush from the table and knelt down to brush his hair._

_The front doors almost slammed open then and Dean was prepared for possible attack, only to find his brother standing there._

_Sam noticed how confused Dean looked and reminded him that he'd called him._

_Sara rolled her eyes. 'Dean Winchester's a father…why not alert the defence force?' she rolled her eyes but then shut up as she'd forgotten Josh was there for a moment. She looked at her son and saw the way he glanced up from his toy and eyed Dean in interest._

'_Sorry' Sam said, feeling he had to apologise for just barging in like this. But the moment Dean had any form of responsibility that he could not run from…Sam could not help but be there. The look on Dean's face was priceless._

_Sara shrugged and looked at the time. 'Oh! Um, you boys want some dinner or something?'_

'_Pizza' Dean and Josh said in unison, which caused Dean to shut up instantly._

'_Pizza! Pizza!' Josh jumped up and down. 'Please mummy?'_

'_Don't you pull those innocent eyes on me Mr…that didn't even work for Dean' Sara glared but as usual, gave in anyway._

'_We try' Dean smirked but he was feeling very queasy inside. 'Actually, I'm not very hungry. So ah...where am I sleeping?' he asked, remembering that Sara said they could stay at her place._

'_Upstairs, room beside Josh's' Sara told him and went to order pizza._

_Dean nodded and raced upstairs. This was too much for him to handle right now. He showered and got into bed, feeling the comfort that only Sara seemed to be able to create when she made beds, but he was happy and for a moment totally forgot everything that was going on…_


	2. The Events that Followed

**Author's notes:** Here's chapter two! By the end of this chapter it'll be at the story's present time.

Warning: This chapter contains Death and darker themes.

* * *

_Sam watched as Dean bolted upstairs and turned to Sara._

'_So he's really…?'_

'_Yeah, Josh is his' Sara said and picked up her son._

_They got and ate the pizza in silence and then Sara's phone rang again. She asked Sam if he could just take Josh up to his room to sleep, as it was probably an important business call that she had been waiting for. Sam nodded and looked down at the small boy._

_Sam reached over and picked his nephew up and carried him upstairs to his room. He heard Dean snoring next door and smirked, that was Dean all right. No matter what goes on, he still is able to snore his way through the night…and morning. Sam saw a few pictures of moons and what he guessed was a werewolf on Josh's door._

'_You like werewolves huh?' Sam asked and painfully thought of Madison for a moment, but pushed it from his mind._

'_Yup, they're awesome' Josh said in pure excitement. As long as Josh never said, "when I grow up I wanna be a werewolf" then Sam was okay with that._

_He glanced around the room and spotted a few more paintings and drawings like the ones on his door. There was also various furniture, toys and other little kid stuff scattered around the room which turned into obstacles for Sam as he tried to get Josh from the doorway to his bed at the far end of the room, right near the window._

'_There you go' Sam told him. 'Ah, have a good sleep' Sam turned and was about to leave when Josh grabbed hold of his shirt._

'_Are you my daddy?' the little boy asked and Sam was taken by surprise. _

'_Ah no…sorry' Sam said and the boy look sad. 'But um, I'm your uncle' Sam said, the words just spilling from his lips._

_Josh smiled and rolled over to sleep, clutching his werewolf action-figure tightly like any kid would a teddy bear._

'_And he thought I was his dad' Sam told Dean as the pair of them sat at a local fish and chips shop for lunch. It was only a few blocks from Sara's house and she had taken Josh to a friend's house for a barbeque, in which Dean took his chance to get his head around the situation -by eating greasy food- in a place, with hot woman, not that he was in any mood to hit on them…but they lightened his mood a bit._

'_He thought you were his dad?' Dean laughed. 'Well that's not surprising…you're like one of those idiot guys from a chick flick' Dean smirked and picked up another bunch of chips. 'You gonna eat that?' Dean gestured to Sam's untouched burger._

'_No' Sam sighed and leaned back on the seat. 'Seriously though, Dean…what now?'_

_Dean shrugged and grabbed Sam's burger. 'Well um, we could take the kid with us on our hunts so I can get to know him better and everything will be fine' Dean said._

'_What? You gotta be kidding' Sam said and Dean looked at him in panic._

'_Ah yeah' he said loudly. 'Hell yeah, I'm kidding' Dean tried to breathe again. 'I don't know what to do Sam, I mean I can't stay because we have work to do…and I can't just leave because well, he's my son' Dean shrugged. 'You figure something out…you're the smarter one Mr "I went to collage" okay?' Dean pat his brother's back as he got up from the seat and paid for his food. _

'_Where are you going?' Sam asked._

'_Doesn't matter' Dean said and left…taking the Impala with him._

'_Great' Sam frowned Sarcastically and sighed. Not only had Dean complained for the first hour, then ate Sam's food…but now he'd just left him here._

'_Want a refill?' A girl asked him, the same girl that Sam had been eyeing the other day._

'_Ah yeah…thanks' Sam smiled at her and glanced out the window._

_The woman poured the last of the coffee into his mug and then sat across from him. Sam noticed she hadn't left and looked at her questionably._

'_Look, I couldn't help but overhear' she said. 'I was just wondering if there's anything I can do' she then laughed in embarrassment. 'I mean not that it's any of my business, but you might want to hear it from a woman's point of view or something…but if you don't want to...'_

'_It's okay' Sam smiled at her. She really was beautiful, she had almost black hair that curled at the end that sat just atop her shoulders and she had lovely brown, deep eyes. Sam had watched the way she went from table to table with such grace and he like the way her hair seemed to bounce against her shoulders._

'_Um, weren't you at that café yesterday?' he asked her._

'_Oh, yeah…well I got fired' she shrugged._

'_What? Why?' he asked and couldn't imagine anyone ever firing her._

'_Mixed signals' she shrugged. 'I'm Nora by the way' she smiled._

'_I'm Sam' he smiled back. 'Sam Winchester'_

'_Wait…Winchester? Oh and that was your brother Dean?' Nora seemed to then be very excited._

'_Ah yeah…how do know?' Sam asked, getting a bit tense as anyone that knew them was generally after them._

'_Oh, I'm Nora Singer, as in Bobby is my uncle'_

'_Really?' Sam asked in surprise. 'He never mentioned having a niece'_

'_Yeah well' Nora shrugged and smiled. 'So Sam Winchester huh? Wow'_

_Dean drove around Connecticut for hours until he was finally ready to go back to Sara's._

_He got there and found Josh sitting on the couch. He looked up at Dean and grinned._

'_Daddy!' he said and got up._

'_Huh?' Dean looked behind him. 'Oh, right' he then remembered that he was Josh's father. 'Ah, hi' he smiled and for some reason, he felt so much more relaxed around Josh when they were seemingly alone and it felt almost …natural. It was also the first time Josh had called Dean his daddy so that left an awkward but warm feeling._

'_Hey' Sara came into the room and gave him a hug, in which he was not expecting._

'_You're in a good mood' Dean pointed out nervously._

_Sara didn't reply as there was a knock at the door._

'_Hey Bryan' she grinned and hugged a man not too older than Dean._

'_Bryan?' Dean muttered to himself and glared at the man as though he was a threat._

'_Oh, Bryan…this is Dean' Sara introduced._

'_Good to finally meet you' Bryan held out his hand in which Dean shook reluctantly and tightly._

'_Bryan is my…brother' Sara said and frowned at the way Dean was acting._

'_Oh…nice to meet you too' Dean changed his act and smiled at the guy, only then he noticed how alike the pair looked._

'_Uncle Bryan!' Josh ran over and tripped at Dean's feet as he tried to get to Bryan._

_Dean __helped him up and handed him to Bryan. He was a bit jealous though._

_'Bryan is going to look after Josh for the night while we…talk' Sara said, taking awhile to say the last word._

_'But Sam-'_

_'Yeah, he just rung to say that he's got something on tonight and won't be back until tomorrow' Sara said._

_'He had better be getting laid' Dean glared and felt abandoned._

_'What?' Sara asked as Josh and Bryan left._

'_Ah…that's great' Dean said but it wasn't exactly a lie._

_Nora and Sam spent the night at a restaurant to get to know on another a bit better. Since Dean was busy, Sam couldn't see why not and truthfully, Nora interested him. They spent most of the time laughing about the various adventures they'd endured since Nora wasn't a full-time hunter, but she was a hunter in some sense. She told Sam how her father and Bobby don't get along which is probably why Sam hadn't heard about her._

_'So yeah, you're lucky to have such a strong connection with your big brother' Nora smiled. 'My uncle Bobby is younger than my dad' she explained and smiled._

_They chatted for hours until Nora said he could stay with her as he didn't think it would be a good idea to be back to Sara's as he knew she and Dean were talking…well Sam also knew that it wasn't going to end in talking, based on how well he knew Dean and from what Dean's told him about Sara the other day._

_It was about 2am when Dean awoke. He wasn't sure what woke him up but he smiled to himself. Yeah, okay…so he and Sara talked for awhile and Dean was sure he wanted to only do cases close enough to visit Josh every few days. But that was before…well, guess he and Sara had some "unresolved tension" and is exactly the reason as to why he was laying beside Sara in her bed right now. Dean noticed the time and tried to work out what woke him up since he really hated being woken up. A strange smell reached his attention. It smelt almost like gasoline but at the same time more like something stale… he couldn't quite work it out. Dean rushed to his room next door (after carefully detaching himself from Sara's hold) and grabbed his shotgun. He crept towards the smell, in which seemed to be coming from the kitchen. Maybe a gas leak? Stale bread? Dean saw a figure of a hunched man standing in the kitchen._

_'Hey!' Dean yelled and cocked the gun._

_The man turned around and turned out to be…very dead. He had peeling skin and some skeleton showing and his eyes were empty and…creepy._

_Dean didn't need any second thoughts and he fired his shotgun at the guy, but the bullet missed as the guy disappeared, leaving shattered, glass cups in his wake._

_They never saw that thing again, but Sam was attacked with questions when he got back to Sara's house and Dean was convinced something was going on. Sam told Dean about Nora being Bobby's niece and Dean called Bobby to make sure, which it was confirmed._

_So the boys left again for awhile as they went off to hunt and go about things as usual…but nothing turned out that way when Sara called to tell Dean that she was pregnant._

_Dean and Sam could not leave their hunt just yet as it was huge. There was some unknown type of demon that wasn't listed in their dad's journal and Bobby had no idea either. They didn't even know everything that the demon could do; only that it left a path of destruction and hatred behind._

_They tracked it down and confronted it but it turned to face them and smiled. It told them how it knew everything about them and said that it knew all about the secrets that Dean and Sam kept from each other and the boys tried to ignore everything it was saying and kill the bastard…but it didn't work._

_By the time the boys returned (in which Sam had gotten so mad with Dean that he'd shot the demon to death faster than either could blink), Sara was almost 8 months pregnant._

_'Have I been gone that long?' Dean asked in surprise as Sam stormed upstairs and grabbed all his stuff._

_'Yeah you…Sam?' Sara asked as Sam came back and glared at Dean, carrying all his stuff._

_'Ooh Sammy's mad so he runs away and has a tantrum' Dean teased and them frowned. 'Good'_

_Sam shook his head and turned to Sara. 'Thanks for letting me stay here and good luck with the new kid' Sam then turned and left, slamming the door behind him._

_'Dean! Stop him!' Sara yelled._

_'Why?' Dean asked and went up to Josh's room to let him know he was back._

_Sam kicked Dean's car on the way out and left a scratch. He was so mad, but that was nothing compared to how mad Dean was a few hours ago. They hadn't really had a fallout like this one…ever, but Sam was not going to forgive him that quickly or be the one to sort things out, he was sick of it._

_'Sam?' Nora asked as she opened her door to him. 'Are you okay?' she noticed the state he was in an allowed him entrance to her apartment._

_'No' Sam replied and sat on the couch and sighed deeply, dumping all his stuff there. 'Dean and I just had a major fight'_

_'Well you'll work it out, you two always do'_

_'This time is different' Sam said. 'It's very serious…I don't think well every get over this one'_

_And for the next two whole months…they didn't._

_Sara and Dean didn't exactly live together, but Dean was there when he could be since he still went hunting…even without Sam. He had two sons now. Josh was enjoying having his little brother Max and they played together a lot, but it wasn't overly comforting to Dean as they reminded him of what he and Sam have…had._

_One night though, Dean was woken up the same way he had several months ago and confronted that figure. The same stench reached him again and he crept back to the kitchen…and there it was. Dean raised his shotgun right to the back of it's head and gave a whistle, the thing turned around and Dean blew it's head off._

_'Take that you son of a bi-' Dean was cut off by a thud from upstairs. He rushed up and checked on baby Max and then little Josh…they were sleeping quietly and peacefully in their beds. He ran in to Sara's room and gasped. His shotgun fell from his hands as he saw her bloodied body just lying there. The figure he'd supposingly shot was hovering over her and even without a head, it had it's claws dug straight into Sara as if it was somehow feeding off her._

_'NO!' Dean screamed and grabbed his gun from the floor. He shot it again and again until he was certain it was dead._

_'Sara! No!' he yelled and skid over to her, ignoring his carpet burns and now blood-covered clothes. 'Sara? Come on Sara' he pleaded and held her face in his hands. 'Sara!'_

_'D-Dean' she gasped and opened her eyes as he tried to ignore the blood that was starting to come out of her mouth now too. 'Take care of the boys Dean, I'm sorry' she gasped and her head relaxed and her eyes closed. She was lifeless._

_'No Sara, don't…Sara!' he cried and held her face to his. He gulped and tried to swallow his pain. He kissed her forehead and walked out of the room. Dean could hear Max crying in his room and the sounds of the wind blowing through Sara's window was not longer letting of a cooling sensation, but it gave a sense of danger._

_'Not safe' Dean whispered and rushed to his room. He grabbed most of the stuff he needed and rushed to Josh's room after shutting the door to Sara's bedroom._

_'Daddy?' Josh awoke. 'Wha-'_

_'Get up' Dean said and practically pulled his son out of his comfortable bed. 'This is very important Josh, get a bag and fill it with your clothes and a few toys…we have to go' he then went to Max's room and gathered two bags for him with all the little boy needed and placed them over his shoulder._

_'Done' Josh came back with a stuffed bag and clutched his favourite blanket and werewolf action-figure. 'Where's mummy?'_

_Dean inhaled strongly and picked up Max carefully. 'Come here boy' he whispered and now he knew how John and Sam must have felt. Sam had lost Jessica but their father John would know exactly how the situation Dean was in right now felt._

_Dean was four though and even if he could hardly carry baby Sam, he still made it. Josh was only two; he could never carry his brother Max and that bag._

_'Come on' Dean was overwhelmed with the need to protect his sons from anything so he somehow found the strength to carry two of Max's bags and his own as well as both of his sons right out to his Impala._

_Painfully, he pulled Max and Josh's seats from Sara's car and put them in his own._

_'Get in' he told Josh and the little boy obeyed. Max was then strapped in and even he was rather quiet._

_'Something very bad happen to your mum' Dean finally answered Josh. 'but I'll look after you. I promise' he then called the police and ambulance so that they would do something about Sara's body as he could not just leave her there to rot. He got in the driver's seat and heard Josh crying. He didn't know what to do so he just drove out of the driveway and into the night…_

_Sam lay in bed beside Nora but was woken suddenly by his cell phone ringing loudly._

_'Toss it' Nora grumbled but Sam answered it and crept from the room so Nora could get back to sleep._

_'Sammy, oh thank god' Dean breathed. 'Don't hang up…Sara's dead' Dean said and Sam could tell Dean was driving fast and that the boys were with him as they were getting upset. Dean himself didn't sound to good and despite their recent lack of getting along…Dean was still Sam's big brother._

_'Where are you?' Sam asked._

_'I have no idea' Dean said. 'I don't know…I don't even know if I'm alive Sam' there was a pause until Dean spoke again after a loud screech. 'A hotel just outside of Connecticut; Standley's or some crap like that'_

_'I'll be right there, Dean take care of the boys and don't do anything okay?' Sam hung up and raced in to tell Nora._

_Dean got the kids out of the car and placed them on a motel bed. Max lay on Josh as the two of them fell back to sleep once Dean ensured them that everything was going to be okay. He then sat on the end of the other bed and just stared into space as the scene played over and over in his mind until Sam and Nora got there._

_'Are you okay?' Nora asked quickly and gave Dean a hug while Sam checked on the boys._

_'Making sure I didn't do anything?' Dean asked angrily but did not move his gaze._

_Sam frowned but chose to ignore him. 'What happened?'_

_'Some nasty son of a bitch showed up in the kitchen…I blasted his friggin head off and then he goes up and kills Sara!" Dean snapped. 'But I killed him' he said with pure determination. 'I am not going to turn into dad'_

* * *

Present…

'Argh!' Dean jerked awake and fell out of bed with a loud thud!

He heard footsteps and looked up as his son stood in the doorway.

'Dad?' Josh asked and walked over.

'I'm fine' Dean gasped and pulled himself back up off the floor. 'Just another nightmare' he sighed. He glanced at his clock to see it was nearly midnight; it felt like he'd slept for weeks. 'What are you doing up?' he then asked Josh as it wasn't normal for him to just be woken by his dad falling out of bed.

'Can't sleep' Josh shrugged and sat next to Dean. 'Do you miss mum?'

'Yeah' Dean said. 'But I try not to think about it'

Josh nodded and sighed. 'It's sad that Max doesn't even remember her'

Dean nodded and lay down, Josh lay beside him and hugged Dean tightly. Sometimes Dean wondered if him was the one that kept the three of them together or if it was Josh…much like he had for Sam and John.

No, there has to be a reason as to why he's getting these dreams again now, after five years…

Dean went over the dream/flashback/memory or whatever it was and went through the major events…

He and Sam meet Josh…found out truth…then Sara gets pregnant with Max…face demon…fight- wait!

'The demon' Dean gasped and thought harder. He had not seen Sam since three months after Sara's death and Dean moved with the boys and did not tell anyone where they were going. He also hadn't spoken to Sam in about two years, last time was because he had to ask him something about a demon from their childhood past.

'The demon' Dean said again and couldn't believe that it took him five years to work out something so stupid and simple that he and Sam should have know right away.

Dean moved away from the now sleeping Josh and paced the room thinking and re-thinking his discovery.

'It wasn't Sam…it was the demon…it's not Sam's fault!'


	3. Trick or Treat

**Author's notes: **Okay, here's the thrid chapter! This is as far as it got last time, but I'm gonna add chapter four soon and then I would love to hear what you all think! Um, this chapter does have some darkish scenes and bit of language, but nothing you wouldn't see/hear on the show so yeah :P Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

**

**Chapter Three: Trick or Treat**

Sam yawned and stretched as he pulled himself out of bed at about 7am the following morning.

'Daddy!' a soft and cheerful sound reached his ears and he looked down happily to see his three-year-old daughter clinging to his legs.

'Hey angel' he smiled and picked her up for a cuddle. Jezebel was sort of named after Jessica, but Nora altered "Jessica" to "Jezebel" to prevent any more sad looks from Sam. But they had a truly wonderful daughter. She had dark hair but it wasn't too dark and was very much like Sam's colour, but her eyes were pure, dark blue and she had the cutest smile. Jezebel was Sam's pride and joy and he loved her so much that he told her just how wonderful she was everyday.

'Where's mummy?' Sam then asked as Nora was usually still in bed at this time.

Jezebel frowned angrily and pouted. 'Mummy went work early'

'Oh' Sam nodded like it was okay…except that Nora didn't work. 'Did she say why or anything?' he asked curiously.

'Mummy said she got go work early and told me give daddy kiss' Jezebel smiled and gave Sam a big kiss.

'Thanks' Sam gave her a hug. 'Then I guess I had better get your some breakfast' he said and they headed down to the kitchen.

There was a knock at the door just as Sam settled Jezebel down for her jam toast.

Sam glanced at his watch as he headed to the door as he frowned about the time.

'Who could…Dean?' Sam asked as he opened the door. 'Oh, this can't be good' he then shook his head. 'What do you want?' he asked in a darker tone than intended. He looked behind Dean and saw his two nephews walking towards them. Josh had his action figure in one hand and with his other hand, he was holding his little brother's hands, trying to make him feel braver. Max hardly knew Sam and Nora, plus neither boys had met Jezebel…in fact, neither had Dean.

'It was the demon' Dean said seriously, getting straight to the point and seemed that he expected Sam to know exactly what he was on about.

'Oh, so a demon made you drive all the way out here to annoy me at 7am?' Sam asked Sarcastically.

Dean shook his head. 'No man, I mean all the stupid, crap that we've let tear us apart for all these years? Well it wasn't your fault…it wasn't' you Sam!'

'Me?' Sam had to laugh then. 'Gee, that's funny, cuz all along I thought it was you!' Sam went to shut the door but Dean stuck his foot out.

'No Sammy' Dean said, calling him "Sammy" for the first time in five years. 'The demon we fought before…' he looked at his sons. 'Before…stuff happened…it was a damned, betrayal demon…Bobby said that it happens sometimes and they have been know to bring hatred amongst people that supposingly care about each other…they prey on making people hate one another…and that's what happened to us' Dean sighed and looked down at Josh and Max, ruffling their hair. 'Also, Max would like to say hello'

Sam processed all that Dean said and was mentally pushing himself off a cliff…how could he have not seen this!?

'Um, hi Max, and Josh' Sam smiled.

'Daddy!' Jezebel squealed. 'Great uncle Bobby on phone!'

'What?' Sam hadn't even heard the phone ring.

'Did the phone ring?' he asked and walked over to his jam-covered daughter. 'You can come in' he then told Dean.

'Nope' Jezebel shook her head and giggled.

'Jezebel, what did mummy say about calling great uncle Bobby in the morning?' Sam sighed and took the phone off her. 'Bobby? Hey, yeah…sorry, again' he said and received a grumpy lecture from him until Sam said that Dean was there and had to go. He hung up and Dean stared at Jezebel with a smile before clearing his throat.

'Where's Tinkerbelle?' Dean asked and looked around.

'What?' Sam asked in surprise.

'Your girlfriend or whatever' Dean rolled his eyes.

'Nora…she's, at work' Sam replied but still didn't believe her story of going to work.

'Ah…what's your girlfriend do then?'

'Dean, she's actually my wife' Sam sighed.

'Oh…well, why didn't I get the invite to the wedding then huh?'

'I did invite you, but you said it wasn't really your thing'

'Daddy' Jezebel tugged at his shirt, getting jam all over it.

'Yeah angel?'

'Spoilt' Dean muttered.

'Why mummy go work but not take thing?' Jezebel had just noticed that Nora's purse was still sitting on the counter.

'Ah, she probably…forgot it' Sam said. 'How about you talk to uncle Dean while I go and call mummy to find out if she needs it okay?' Sam rushed to the kitchen phone and called Nora almost frantically.

'Um, Josh, Max…this is your cousin Jez-something and why don't you become friends while I help uncle Sammy?' Dean went over to Sam and watched his brother in a small amount of envy. Sam was doing great; he had a lovely kid, a wife and a cool car that was parked outside his million-dollar home…why couldn't Dean have all of that? The boys were great but Dean hated his half empty bed and the semi-average house they lived in.

'Nora!' Sam gasped as he got through to her in relief. 'Where are you? Huh? Oh…right, okay. Nah you just left your purse here and…yeah, bye. Love you' Sam hung up. 'She's doing a case, so yeah' Sam shrugged.

'You still hunt?' Dean asked, impressed.

'No' Sam lied. 'She does sometimes though' he looked at Josh and Max with smiled. 'They remind me of when we were kids'

'Yeah' Dean hated it when people said that as it made him feel more like his father and he did not like to think he was becoming his father on that level.

'So ah…your daughter…' Dean shrugged and grinned. 'Cute'

'She's the best thing that ever happened to me' Sam said and Dean gave him the "no chick flick moments" look.

Max watched as Jezebel and Josh had a little talk and Josh showed her his action figure. Max looked over at his Uncle Sam and sucked his thumb.

'Max! What did I say about that?' Dean asked and Max removed his thumb.

'Daddy' Max reached for him and Dean picked him up.

'So Sammy, how have ya bin?' Dean tried a little small talk, in which he sucked at.

'Okay' Sam raised en eyebrow. 'But I-'

'Daddy!' Josh then ran over. 'It's Halloween soon! I wanna be a werewolf this year'

Sam smirked and couldn't believe his ears. 'You take the kids out on Halloween?'

'This is only our third year…and Josh, weren't you a werewolf last year…and the year before?' Dean asked.

Josh nodded. 'Yup'

'And what was Max?' Sam asked curiously.

'He was a tiger, then a ghost and last year he was…' Dean tried to remember.

'Batman!' Max squealed in delight.

'Daddy' jam-covered Jezebel asked Sam.

'Yeah?' Sam turned his attention to his daughter.

'I wanna be witch!' Jezebel jumped. 'Please daddy…please!'

Sam looked at Dean and shrugged. 'We could do a joined Halloween this year…since we have some time to make up'

'Ah, yeah' Dean nodded. 'Can we stay here or…?'

'Sure' Sam replied almost instantly.

* * *

Nora got home several hours later and heard the sounds of two men laughing, one in which she identified as Sam's. She pushed open the front door to find Sam and Dean laughing hysterically at something they were watching on TV.

'Oh, hey Nora' Sam smiled at her and noticed her stunned expression. 'What?'

'Dean?' Nora asked.

'Ah yeah?' Dean said and looked at her with a handful of popcorn.

'I thought you two hated each other and haven't spoken in like two years…let alone seen each other for five years'

'Guess we got over it' Dean shrugged like it was nothing.

'I'll explain later' Sam told her and gave the three kids a glance. Josh was sitting next to Max and playing with his werewolf figure while Max did a puzzle. Jezebel was getting her toy horse to attack a button that had been left on the floor. Jezebel did some very strange things sometimes; she was going through some sort of phrase at the moment.

'Have you all eaten?' Nora asked.

'Yeah, Jezebel ordered pizza' Sam replied. 'And she called Bobby again this morning…we really need keep that phone from her reach' Sam sighed.

Nora nodded and gave Jezebel a kiss. She also gave one to Josh and Max since she had not seen them in quite a while.

'Wow, you've grown Josh' she smiled. 'And you still like werewolves?'

'They're awesome' Josh replied with a smile. 'And dad said I can be a werewolf again for Halloween this year!' the excited seven-year-old told her.

'Really?' Nora got up and sat next to Sam. 'So Dean Winchester has a softer side?' she joked.

Dean glared at her. 'No' he replied. 'I'm not Sammy'

'I noticed' Nora replied and turned to see what they were watching.

Max glanced at his brother and tugged at his shirt.

'What is it Max?' Josh asked.

Max was staring towards the bottom of the stairway and there sat a figure of a child; only the person was hooded and very dark, also flickering in and out of view occasionally.

'Dad!' Josh yelled and grabbed Max's hand tightly

Dean turned to his son in alert and looked to where Josh was pointing.

'There's nothing there' Dean replied. 'What did you see?' Dean crept over to his sons and Sam picked up a scared Jezebel.

'He's back' Josh said.

'Bad!' Max yelled and threw a puzzle piece towards the stairs.

Dean was running out of answers. He was certain the boys were able to see the same thing that Josh had when he was two and Sara said it was just a rat…but just because Dean couldn't see it doesn't mean it wasn't there. Maybe it only made itself visible to kids? That worried Dean even more, he hated hunting something that he could not see.

'What is it?' Nora asked cautiously.

'I dunno' Dean sighed. 'The boys keep seeing this thing…but I never can, it vanishes for awhile though and has never hurt them…yet'

* * *

They let it pass and spent the next few days getting the kids costumes all done up and Nora made them little candy bags.

'You wouldn't think that hunters like us would celebrate Halloween' Nora sighed. 'And there are a lot of nasty things that come out tonight'

Dean was only half paying attention as he helped Max into his costume, which this year he'd decided he wanted to be a vampire. Dean was thinking about the good old days when it was just he and Sam travelling from place to place and hunting down as many evil son of a bitches that they possible could, but those days seemed to be over…for now.

Dean finished Max's costume and Max ran to find Josh as he had the mirror. Nora noticed Dean seemed rather quiet and wondered if it had something to do with Halloween since all hunters are rather tense on this night, or was it something else? She got up and walked over to where Sam was finalising Jezebel's costume with her bat-covered witches hat.

'There you go' Sam pat her back and she also went in search of Josh.

'You okay?' Sam noticed the thoughtful look on Nora's face.

Dean sighed and got to his feet, he was about to go and check on Josh when he heard Nora's reply.

'So you and Dean just…made up?' she said, very sceptically.

'Yeah well…you know about those betrayal demons or whatever?' Sam asked and Nora then understood and slapped herself. 'How could I not think of that?'

'Yeah' Sam sighed but knew Nora was still worried. 'Is there something else?'

'It's just…well Dean seems, I dunno…'

'Not Dean?' Sam suggested. 'Uncomfortable?'

'No, um…lost' Nora found a word that best describes it.

'Lost?' Sam asked and then thought for a moment. 'Yeah, I guess he does…but can you blame him?'

Nora shrugged. 'Something else has happened to Dean'

Dean sighed and decided to end it here, so he went into the room, all-enthusiastic.

'So! What time are we taking them out Sammy?' he asked with a grin.

'How about seven…until, maybe nine?'

'Sounds good to me' Dean said.

'You gonna get the "candy thief" Nora?' Sam asked and Dean looked at them weirdly.

'It's this creature that preys on kids at Halloween and almost got Jezebel last year when she was sleeping. It only goes after kids that aren't participating for some reason' Sam explained.

'Jezebel called it the candy thief because it knocked her candy bag over as it attacked her' Nora added and the three kids came into the room.

'Ready to go?' Sam asked and tried not to laugh at the kid's costumes as they were roughly done but being the hunters that they were, they knew how to make them look accurate.

* * *

It was almost 8:30 and the kids had collected quite a lot of candy already and Jezebel was already eating hers. Dean and Sam had a bit of a catch up chat and kept strong eyes on the kids. They also had loaded, rock salt pistols hidden under their shirts in case a problem was to arise.

Sam looked at Dean every now and again and realised Nora was right, there was something really bugging Dean.

Max watched as his button fell to the ground and he bent to pick it up. Sam and Dean were a bit distracted, so they didn't notice Max falling behind.

'Max!' Josh yelled and raced back to him, in which everyone turned to him. 'Come on little brother' Josh grabbed his hand and led him back to the group. Dean was smiling at Josh and Sam was really starting to find out how much Dean must have taken care of him when they were young.

Max said sorry and Josh just smiled. Max looked around at the lit up pumpkins, glowing skeletons and hanging bats. The kids knew Halloween wasn't as true as it should be with all the creatures, but it was still fun.

Max then saw a woman beside an old house. She was dressed in a white gown and had long, dark hair…exactly the colour that his was. He stopped again but this time Josh didn't notice as he was pretending to scare Uncle Sam and Jezebel while Dean just laughed as it was rather funny.

Max walked towards the girl and felt as though he knew her. The five-year-old was really curious and reached towards her.

'Hello Max' the woman said in a raspy but nice enough voice. 'Do you know who I am?'

'Jesus' Dean cursed as the group watched Max. 'Oh god…Sara' he gasped and rushed over to his youngest son, grabbing him away from Sara.

'Mummy' Max said and tried to pull away from Dean. 'Mummy!' he screamed and some people looked at them weirdly and other kids rushed off. Sam held the candy-eating Jezebel protectively and held Josh close to him.

'She's just a spirit' Dean tried to tell Max but the stubborn child would not listen.

'Josh!' Sam tried to grab him back as he rushed over to Dean and Max.

'I told you to stay there' Dean said in a harsher tone and remembered when John had said that to him in almost the same way.

'Max, it's not mum' Josh grabbed his brother, but Dean wasn't letting him go. Dean grabbed Josh's arm in a protective way and faced the spirit…Sara.

'What do you want?' he asked as strongly as he could.

Sara flicked from view a little and appeared closer.

'You!' Sara grabbed Dean by the throat and lifted him off the ground. Dean was choking and practically dropped Max, but Josh half caught him/ half knocked over by him. There were the sounds of a gun being fired as Sam shot Sara in the head and she vanished in a puff of smoke.

'Better late…then never' Dean gasped and fell to his knees. 'Man, that was one tight grip'

Josh had his brother and Jezebel tightly by his side but he saw the hooded thing again. It wasn't too far from them and seemed to be staring right at them.

Josh pulled off his werewolf mask and saw Dean's gun where it had fallen when he was grabbed. Sam and Dean were focusing on making sure the ghost of Sara wasn't still around, as they knew rock salt only repelled spirits, but it to this day, it had never gotten rid of one. Josh whispered for Max to stay with Jezebel and he dashed to get the gun. Josh had used a gun before, Dean made sure he was able to protect himself and Max if he ever had to. Max had used a gun a few times as well, but Josh was very good at it. He aimed the gun at the creature but noticed it was gone.

Josh turned around just in time, as it appeared right in font of him. Josh closed his eyes and pulled the trigger, making the thing cry out and disappear.

Sam and Dean panicked as they turned around and saw Josh shoot something…that's when they saw the hooded, child-sized creatures for the first time.

'Nasty' Sam gasped and hurried over to the younger two.

'Josh?' Dean ruffled his hair. 'I'm proud of you son' he took the gun off him and Josh hugged him tightly.

'I want to go home now dad' Josh said.

'But I not got full bag!' Jezebel yelled.

'That's because you've been eating them all' Sam smiled.

'But I want full bag' Jezebel told him, even if she allowed herself to be carried back towards their street.

'Come on Maxie' Dean picked up his son as Josh walked right beside him.

'Stay close' Dean told Josh and checked that Max was okay.

Josh reached into his pocket for his action figure…but it wasn't there. He checked his bag and every other pocket. He stopped and looked around quickly.

'Dad! My werewolf is gone!'

After an hour searching for Josh's toy, they all headed back home when Dean promised he was going to find it tomorrow.

Nora wasn't home as they got back and assumed she was still out hunting so they got the kids changed and put to bed as it was late and they'd had a big night.

Sam put the bags of candy in the fridge while Dean just sat on the couch and stared at the floor.

'You okay Dean?' Sam asked. 'It's been a rough night' he was referring to Sara and Dean knew that.

'I'll be fine' Dean replied. 'This isn't the first time this has happened' he sighed. 'I think Max was about two…'

'Come on, eat your dinner' Dean said to four-year-old Josh as the stubborn boy hated spaghetti. Max was watching TV and shoving spoonfuls of oatmeal into his mouth since he didn't like spaghetti either and Dean knew oatmeal was all he'd eat otherwise…some phrase he was going through.

After dinner Dean got them into their bath and then bed. He sat on the couch and eventually fell asleep. He was woken about an hour later by the fridge closing and saw Josh grabbing an apple from the fridge.

'Hey, you're meant to be in bed' Dean yawned and carried him back upstairs. Back then, Max and Josh had shared a room and as Dean went to tuck Josh back in he saw that Max's bed was empty, in fact it looked as though his son had thrown the covers of and run out.

'Oh crap…Max!?' he called out loudly and at the corner of his eye he looked out the window and that's when he really panicked.

'Josh!' Dean yelled and grabbed the gun from under Josh's pillow, passing it to him. Dean told him to stay there and shoot anything that moves. He grabbed his own shotgun by the front door and raced outside. Max was walking towards a figure of Sara that was standing in the middle of the road.

'Max!' Dean reached him and grabbed him away from Sara as much as he could while he avoided looking at her.

'Mummy!" Max screamed. 'I wanna go with Mummy!'

'No' Dean held him firmly and tried to shoot Sara's spirit at the same time, which was a hard thing to do.

Max was kicking and screaming, which woke up some of the neighbours and Sara vanished.

'Runaway kid' Dean called out to his next-door neighbour whom was a bit of a friend to him.

'Again?' his friend asked.

'Again?' Dean repeated and was able to calm Max down now that Sara had gone. 'What do you mean again?'

'Your older one did the same thing last year'

Dean nodded. 'Of course' he said and went back into the house to find Josh aiming his gun at everything.

'It's okay for now' Dean gasped and collapsed onto Max's bed with him.

'And we all slept in my bed that night and moved out the next day' Dean sighed and looked at Sam. 'that night really creeped me out, Sammy'

'I bet' Sam sighed. 'Look um, Dean? I should have been there'

'What?' Dean looked at him.

'I mean five years and all, it's stupid' Sam said and sat next to him. 'We drifted so far apart and we weren't there for each other. We used to always to things as a team…you know?'

'Yeah I know…but what do you want Sam? A hug and kiss or something?' Dean asked and Sam rolled his eyes. 'I know what you're saying man, but it's in the past' Dean shrugged and got up.

'Sara's not' Sam's words stopped him. 'You know what we've got to do right?'

'Torch her corpse?' Dean asked and shook his head. 'No Sam, I already have'

'What? But then how…?'

'Good question' Dean nodded seriously. 'She can't be here'

Meanwhile though, Josh was lying awake in his bed with Max right against him. He couldn't really sleep without his werewolf toy.

'Josh' came a voice and he thought it was Max until he heard the soft snoring coming from him. Josh grabbed for his gun that Dean made sure he always had under his pillow since it might come in handy. He got up carefully trying not to wake Max but also did not leave his brother's side for even a second.

'Mum?' Josh frowned as his mother stood in front of him, only inches from Max.

'You need to come with me, Josh' she said in the same raspy, worn out kind of voice she had to Max before. She held out his werewolf action-figure.

Josh looked at it and then to his mother. 'I miss you mum' he sniffed and knew he could not trust this spirit because she had nearly killed Dean before, and his real mother would not have done that.

'You're meant with me Joshua Ohio' she spoke again and moved closer.

'I'm Joshua Winchester now' Josh said firmly. 'You're dead…stay away!'

'Mmhm' Max moved and woke up. 'Josh what's going on?' he mumbled and then saw his mother. 'Mummy'

'No Max, she's gone…this isn't mum'

Max refused to believe it, so Josh shot his own mother in order to try and save Max but this time the bullet went through her and shattered the photo frame behind her.

'DAD!!!' Josh screamed at the top of his lungs seconds before Sara grabbed Josh and Max by their shirts.

There was a lot of thumping against the door but Dean and Sam just could not get it to open.

'Son of a bitch' Dean cursed and tried shooting it…nothing.

Nora came home and heard all the noise, she ran upstairs and saw that Sam and Dean were tying to get in so she poured salt all over the handle until the door flew open.

Dean rushed in to find that Josh was lying unconscious on the floor and Max was gone.

'Max!' Dean ran over to the window and looked out. 'MAX!!'

Nora ran to check on Jezebel in her room while Sam placed Josh on the bed.

'Hey? Can you hear me?' Sam felt a strong pulse and Josh seemed otherwise fine.

'Son of a bitch!' Dean kicked the closet hard, making a hole in it.

'Dean' Sam said and looked down at Josh's action figure. 'I think I know how Sara's spirit is staying here'

* * *

'So, the spirits have something that they want to hold onto for so long that they sort of store part of themselves in an object, using it as it's source of power…so even if you torch the corpse then she is able to use that object to hang on' Sam said as he explained to Nora and Dean, even though Dean was busy holding tightly to his now-conscious son.

'So we find the object in question and destroy it?' Nora asked.

Dean looked right at Josh's action figure.

'No!' Josh grabbed it and hugged it.

Dean looked like he just wanted to rip that toy from Josh's hands and destroy it, so Sam was about to butt in when Nora grabbed him to stop him.

Dean clenched his teeth and took a deep breath and released it. 'Josh' he said as calmly as possible. 'I know this toy is the only thing left that your mother gave you and that you love it very much…but that son of a- that um, spirit has Max now and we may never see him again unless we get rid of this…spirit' Dean said.

Josh looked down at his toy and hugged it tightly before handing it to Dean. 'Max is my little brother…get him back please, daddy' Josh said and Dean threw the toy to Sam before comforting his son.

Sam and Nora went out the back to salt and burn…well melt, the toy out of Josh's view as it really was something special to Josh.

'I wish we didn't have to do this' Nora sighed as they watched the toy become nothing.

There was a blinding light from Josh and Max's room and Sam ran up to see what it was. Dean stayed with Josh and Jezebel (whom was asleep right beside him) though and looked towards the stairs desperately. He was glad when Sam ran in and up the stairs.

Sam looked around the bedroom hopefully and found Max lying near the window.

'Max!' Sam ran over to him and frowned. The little boy looked perfectly unharmed and was merely asleep, but something didn't feel right. Sam couldn't leave the boy there though so he picked him up and just stood there cautiously.


	4. Second Chances Do Exist

**Author's notes: **Thanks 'scully1181' for your review, Yes...there will some stuff on how Dean handles his so called love life as a single dad, I think this chapter addresses some of that :) And thanks 'XxCrash.And.BurnXx' for your interesting review! Glad you like the plot! And here is the update...enjoy!**

* * *

****Chapter Four: Second chances do exist**

_Dean raised his shotgun right to the back of it's head and gave a whistle, the thing turned around and Dean blew it's head off._

_'Take that you son of a bi-' Dean was cut off by a thud from upstairs. He rushed up and checked on baby Max and then little Josh…they were sleeping quietly. He ran in to Sara's room and gasped. His shotgun fell from his hands as he saw her bloodied body just lying there. The figure he'd supposingly shot was hovering over her and even without a head, it had it's claws dug straight into Sara as if it was somehow feeding off her._

* * *

'NO!' Dean screamed and sat upright in his bed. Sam appeared at the door in concern and Dean just tried to shrug it off as a nightmare but Sam could see how much Dean was sweating and trying to breathe normally.

'I thought you never really liked Sara that much' Sam said as he walked closer because the kids were just down the hall.

Dean shrugged. 'I don't think I did, but she sort of represented my only hope at a family, you know?' Dean wasn't about to get into a touchy, feeling mood so he just lay back down and pretended to be so worn out and hoped that Sam would just leave.

Sam did, but only because he heard something. He crept down the hall and found Max rolled around a lot on his bed, waking up Josh.

'Max!' Josh was hissing loudly.

Max was thrashing about and crying in his sleep.

Sam went over to Max and felt his forehead. The moment he did that, Max awoke suddenly out of his slumber and rubbed his eyes.

'Uncle Sam?' Max blinked. Max looked around confused and saw the look that Sam and Josh were giving him.

'You were having a nightmare' Sam said and got the boys back to sleep.

He wandered back to his room but found the bathroom door closed and the light was on. Sam checked Dean's room to find it empty so he knew where he was, there was no way that was just a nightmare…but then again, neither was Max's.

Sam got back to his room where Nora was sound asleep and he lay down beside her. He didn't have the strength to bother much with Dean or Max's nightmares right now…now was a time for sleep. Sam yawned and felt Nora moved over instinctly to hug him. Yeah, Sam was fast asleep soon after.

* * *

Dean didn't get much sleep that night, so when Jezebel awoke at her usual 7am, she found her uncle sitting on the couch with a cup of coffee that he'd just made.

'Morning' she smiled to him and gave him a big hug, well what she could reach of him.

'Hm? Oh, morning' Dean said, broken out of his thoughts.

Jezebel smiled at him again and then trotted over to the stairs to go and wake her parents up.

Nora heard the footsteps as Jezebel did this every morning. She yawned and watched her daughter climb onto the bed to wake Sam up.

'Daddy!' Jezebel grinned down at her father, whom covered his head with his blankets stubbornly.

'Daddy! Up!' Jezebel commanded but Sam would not budge.

'Come on, let him sleep in today' Nora told Jezebel and picked her up. 'Are you hungry?'

'Is daddy sick?' she asked, not paying any interest in the question of food.

'No, he's just very tired' Nora replied and led her daughter downstairs where she found Dean forcing himself to stay awake as he held an almost empty coffee mug.

'Is this a common occurrence in your family?' Nora asked as she got a box of lucky charms for Jezebel.

'Mmhm?' Dean asked her sleepishly.

'You. Sam. You're both over doing things and now he's refusing to get out of bed for the first time in about two years and you look like road kill'

'Gee, thanks' Dean mumbled sarcastically and decided he may as well try to get some more rest and headed upstairs.

* * *

While the two brothers slept through until afternoon, Nora spent the day taking care of Jezebel as well as Josh and Max. All three kids were now getting along great, even though Josh was still a little distant.

By 1pm, Sam emerged and apologised for sleeping in, but he hadn't felt too good the night before and resulted in a lack of sleep. He then took over the care of Josh and Max, as he wanted to get to know his –now older- nephews.

It wasn't until later that Dean finally come downstairs, just as Sam and Nora were getting ready to go out.

'Going somewhere?' Dean asked sleepishly.

'Oh, Dean!" Nora said in surprise. 'We were just about to wake you…we have to go out with some friends with Jezebel…sorry, but we'd already told them a few weeks ago that we'd be there'

'Yeah, whatever' Dean sighed and looked down at his boys. 'I'll just take these two out for dinner…or something' Dean looked around for his jacket. 'Get your coats' Dean told Josh and Max, which they did.

'You sure?' Nora asked, feeling guilty.

'Yeah' Dean sighed. 'Nothing I'm not used to'

* * *

So half an hour later and the three of them (Dean, Josh and Max) were sitting inside a little restaurant, kind of like a night time MacDonald's.

'Eat up Max' Dean sighed, as it was a constant battle to try and get Max to eat, there wasn't many foods that he liked so mealtime was never as easy as it should be. Josh had eaten his burger and fries and was now sipping on his drink, daydreaming.

Max reached for his fork and accidentally knocked his drink over.

Dean acted quickly as this was also something he'd gotten used to.

'Sorry' Max sniffed as usual when he was scared his dad would be mad, even if Dean was never really mad over small things like this.

'It's okay' Dean said and turned around to get some napkins from the other table but knocked into a brown-haired lady about his age instead.

'Oh! I'm so sorry' Dean said and eyed the napkins. 'I just…my son-'

'It's okay' the lady smiled and Sam read her nametag "Kylie".

'I'll get it' she said and cleaned up the table as though she had magic.

'Guess you get this a lot?' Dean commented at that.

'You'd be surprised' Kylie smiled and wiped some food off Josh's face, she couldn't help it. 'You have great kids' she told Dean.

'Ah yeah' Dean nodded. 'But Josh keeps us all together' Dean ruffled Josh's hair and noticed Kylie's confused expression.

'Um, their mother's…um, gone' Dean said and said it in a way that she'd know what he meant.

'Oh! I'm so, sorry' Kylie said in sympathy. 'If there's anything I can do…'

'Yeah' Dean said after some thought. 'Find something that this kid will eat' he sighed and pointed to Max as he sat back down.

Kylie laughed as though he'd told a joke and walked away. Dean thought she was just no longer interested but she returned a few minutes later with a small container of chicken nuggets. Kylie handed it to Max.

'Eat' Dean said as Max eyed the container suspiciously as though he was waiting for it to attack him.

Max pried open the lid and grabbed a nugget. He studied it, sniffed it and gave it a lick…then he shoved it into his mouth and chewed.

'Yum!' Max grinned and grabbed another.

Dean was shocked and turned to Kylie. 'How did you do that?'

Kylie shrugged. 'Magic' she joked and started to walk away but turned back. 'I'm Kylie Daniels by the way' she introduced herself properly.

'Dean' he replied. 'Dean Winchester…and this is Josh and Max'

'Well, nice to meet you all' Kylie smiled. 'I work here every night from five to eight…I hope I'll see you around again…are you local?'

Dean shrugged. 'We're visiting my brother Sam, his wife Nora and their little daughter Jez…something' Dean said. 'But we should be here for awhile…you'll see me again' he grinned at her with the same charming smile that got him a lot of "dates" many years back.

'I hope so' Kylie winked and walked away.

'I really like her' Max smiled as he'd finished his nuggets.

'Well if you eat them then we will have to come here more' Dean replied and looked at Josh as he as generally uncomfortable whenever Dean interacted nicely with other woman or families. But Josh just seemed to be lost in thought if not slightly bored.

Maybe Dean and his boys had a chance after all…

* * *

They had ice cream for dessert, in which Max was given some chocolate cake instead as he couldn't eat ice cream. Max wasn't what Dean would describe as a complicated child, but he defiantly took some extra care. Max was allergic to certain foods like ice cream, cream, pears, icing sugar, pineapple, tomato sauce or tomatoes, cinnamon, beetroot and garlic were just some of the few. No one was really sure why but Dean guessed it came from Sara's side somewhere, although Sara wasn't allergic to any of those things…well, that Dean knew of. Josh was a perfectly healthy boy, but Dean didn't like how distant he was from people other than Max, it reminded Dean of when he was younger and he didn't want Josh going through what he did, not exactly.

'All done?' a waitress asked and Dean was a bit disappointed that it wasn't Kylie as he wanted to know more about her…anyone who could find something for Max to eat was worth getting to know.

'Almost' Dean told the waitress and looked at Max as his son tried to sip his drink but had to get on his knees to reach the top of the straw.

Kylie came over with a shorter straw for Max with a smile on her face.

'I'm finished my shift now, just wanted to say goodnight' she said. 'I get a lot of customers but most kids are just spoilt, hypo and it can make my job quite difficult, so it was nice to serve yours' she blushed a little and turned to leave.

'Wait' Dean got up. 'How about you join us for lunch tomorrow then? I mean if you can make this boy eat, then I'd like to get to know you. Maybe you can teach me some tricks' Dean smiled.

'I'd like that' Kylie smiled back. 'But I have to work' she sighed.

'Here?' Dean asked and she nodded. 'Okay, then we'll come here'

'Suit yourself' Kylie shook her head and smiled at the boys. 'Bye'

The three of them watched her leave then Dean looked down at them. 'Come on, time to go home'

* * *

Sam carried Jezebel up to her room as she was fast asleep and found Josh and Max were also already in bed.

Nora took off her coat and saw Dean was fast asleep on the couch and snoring slightly.

Sam came back and saw Dean also.

'Big night?' he suggested with a shrug.

'Come on' Nora grabbed his hand and led him upstairs. 'I'm tired and remind me to never accept an invitation to Jill's late night parties again'

Dean opened his eyes and peeped to check they had really gone upstairs. After the sound of their bedroom door closing, Dean grabbed his shotgun from under the couch and got up. He had a drink and dashed out the door.

'Is that…?' Sam glanced out the window in time to see Dean's Impala speed off down the road.

'Guess he has some hunting to do' Nora shrugged.

'No' Sam replied. 'He would have told me'

'Whatever, let's just get some sleep' Nora complained.

* * *

By lunchtime, Jezebel was filled up on fruit and biscuits, but the other two were refusing to eat and Dean wasn't back yet.

'Dad's taking us to lunch with Kylie' Josh finally explained to Sam since Nora had given up.

'Kylie?' Sam asked and tried not to roll his eyes.

'I like her' Max added with a smile. 'She gave me nuggets'

Sam looked at Nora and she shrugged.

'Um, so where-' Sam was cut off as Dean came through the door with his shotgun and his clothes were filthy, as well as a rather deep cut on his cheek.

'I'm gonna take a shower, then we'll go have lunch okay?' Dean said to the boys and headed upstairs.

The boys were all ready to go when Dean came back in a pair of jeans and plain, black t-shirt.

'Hey, who's Kylie?' Sam asked Dean curiously.

'A waitress, she's gonna give me tips on what Max could eat' Dean said and picked up Max.

'Oh…so she's just a friend?' Nora asked with a slightly annoyed face.

'Yeah' Dean smiled. 'Duh' he then left with his two boys, a grin plastered all over his face.

* * *

'So what do you do?' Kylie asked Dean as they sat down. Kylie was on lunch break and off for the rest of the afternoon so she came over and joined him as she removed her apron.

'Ah, do?' Dean asked, confused.

'Work…your job…what do you do?'

'Um' Dean wasn't sure what to say but Max didn't want to be left out so he butted in.

'Daddy catches bad things!' the excited five-year-old said.

'So…you're a cop?' Kylie asked.

'Not exactly' Dean replied.

'Max, we don't talk about daddy's job to strangers' Kylie heard Josh hiss and Max looked at Dean.

'I'm sorry, daddy'

'It's okay' Dean sighed and was glad as the waitress came over. 'Ah…I'll just have a milkshake…chocolate, I'm not really hungry'

'Strawberry' Kylie said, ordering one as well.

'Josh will have a coke, ham and tomato sandwich with lettuce and a cream bun' Dean said, as he knew his son well enough to pick his lunch for him. 'Max will have a orange juice…and um'

'Cream bun?' Kylie suggested since Josh was getting one.

'He's allergic to cream…and tomatoes' Dean sighed and went over the menu again. 'And cinnamon' he complained as donuts were also on the menu.

'How about apple slices and some chips?' Kylie suggested.

Dean thought for a moment. 'Okay, that sounds alright'

* * *

The waitress went to get their food and drinks while Dean went through all of Max's allergies in order to make sure the order was okay for his youngest son.

'So, you like being a dad?' Kylie asked once Dean relaxed.

'Yeah, I guess' Dean shrugged and glanced at Josh and avoided her gaze.

'But you miss your wife?' Kylie asked and Dean looked at her sadly. 'Oh I'm sorry…I shouldn't have-'

'It's okay, she wasn't my wife…or even my girlfriend' Dean shrugged and Josh was shifting his feet nervously. Max was played with the menu to make a house for his army toys that he'd brought along. 'It was just one of those things that happened' Dean added. 'But the boys are great, I wouldn't trade them for anything'

Kylie smiled and also looked away.

'How about you? Any kids, boyfriend?' Dean reversed the conversation to her direction.

'No, It's pretty much just me and my dog scruffy'

Dean nodded and their food was delivered. Max and Josh ate happily as the adults sipped their milkshakes. There was a comfortable silence for a while until Dean's cell rang.

'Hey Sammy' he sighed. 'They ditch you again?' he covered the mouthpiece and turned to Kylie. 'My brother's wife and kid have gone to do some girlie thing, can he join us?'

'Oh…um, sure' Kylie smiled. 'Why not?'

Dean told Sam where they were and then grinned 'See you in five' he told Sam and hung up. He turned at looked at Kylie with a smile. He really was starting to like this girl. But he was unsure if it was because of how much the boys liked her and how good she was with them, or if it was more about what he was feeling. Either way, maybe there was still hope after all…

* * *

**Author's notes: **There y'all go! Let me know what you think of Kylie and of this chapter please! I really love to hear all your thoughts etc! 


	5. Questioning of Depth

**Author's notes: **Thanks 'OTHlover04' glad you think it's good! Thanks 'Xxcrash.and.burnxX' for your review. Max is very pickey hehe. Anyways here is the next chapter, soorry for the delay, but this is quite a long chapter to make up for it! :) Enjoy! (think there might be some 'route666' spoilers).**

* * *

**

**Chapter Five: Questioning of dept**

Sam parked in car outside and spotted Dean laughing with a rather pretty woman near the window. He went in and as he reached them, he cleared his throat to announce his arrival.

'Oh, hey Sammy!' Dean smiled. 'This is Kylie'

'Hi, nice to meet you' Kylie shook Sam's hand.

'You too' Sam smiled and sat down while Dean moved to sit beside Kylie, hence sitting directly across from Sam.

'Hi Uncle Sam!' Max smiled as his uncle sat beside him.

'Hey Max' Sam smiled.

'So, tell me a bit about yourself' Kylie smiled at Sam.

'Oh um, well I'm a part-time lawyer' Sam shrugged and Dean smirked at that.

'Seriously? Wow' Kylie smiled. 'Well I'm impressed' she gave a little laugh. 'My father was a lawyer' she told them.

'Really?' Sam asked, trying to continue a conversation.

'And what did your mum do?' Dean asked curiously.

'I don't know, I never knew my mum' Kylie shrugged. 'What about your parents? You're the older one aren't you, Dean?'

'Yeah, I'm the big brother' Dean smiled. 'Our mum passed away when Sam was a baby, I was four…then Dad went about six or seven years ago'

'That's rough' Kylie sighed in sympathy.

'So um, what do you do?' Sam asked her.

'I work here' Kylie smiled and looked in her watch. 'In which, I better get going…nice talking to you both. Will I see you around again Dean?'

'You can count on it' Dean winked.

Kylie smiled and the turned to the boys. 'Bye Josh and Max'

'Bye' Josh said politely.

'Bye bye Kylie!' Max got up and waved happily to her.

'Should we go do something, maybe watch a movie?' Sam shrugged.

'Um, Sammy? Can you take care of the boys for a bit?' Dean asked and got up quickly.

'Dean!' Sam called after him and sighed angrily. 'Come on, let's go see a movie huh?'

'Yay!' Max cheered. 'Um…Uncle Sam? I got to go bathroom!'

'Kylie wait!' Dean called after her, as she was about to get into her car.

'Dean?' she turned around. 'What is it?'

'I um…how about you come over for dinner?' Dean offered.

'Tonight?' she asked.

'Is that a problem?'

'No, no not at all' Kylie smiled. 'What time?'

'How about six thirty?' Dean offered.

'Sure' Kylie nodded and Dean wrote down the address, along with his cell phone number. Kylie watched him as he wrote and smiled.

'You're different' she said.

'What?' Dean looked up at her.

'It's just, I've met a lot of people through my time of working here and you're just…special'

Dean looked back at her and smiled. 'Thanks' he replied, unsure what to say to a comment like that. It had been five years since he'd really hit on a woman for his own purpose, so it was nice to be himself and still be able to get someone to like him. 'I enjoy spending time with you' he added.

Kylie bit her lip and sighed. 'You know what? Forget dinner' she said and took the piece of paper from him. 'I have a better idea'

'And what might that be?' Dean asked, not being able to help himself but to flirt, even a little.

Kylie moved closer and kissed him right then, on the lips. It took a second for Dean to get over the shock and respond, wrapping his hands around her and deepening the kiss.

After parting for much needed oxygen, Kylie's cell phone rang and she laughed nervously and answered it. Dean smiled and looked away for a moment, but when he glanced back he saw the look of shock on her face. Kylie hung up and took a deep breath.

'What's wrong?' Dean asked in concern.

'My father, he was just killed last night' Kylie sniffed.

Dean pulled her into an embrace while she cried. He ran a hand through her hair and whispered into her ear that it was going to be okay. Kylie sniffed and wiped her eyes. She moved away and smiled at Dean.

'Thankyou' she said. 'My father was very strict on me and my sister, but he was still my father, you know?'

'Yeah, I do know' Dean said, rubbing her back. He just felt the need to comfort her and make sure she knows that he is here for her.

'Kylie? I understand this is a tough time for you, so come back with me…and stay for dinner' Dean offered. 'You shouldn't be alone at a time like this'

Kylie looked at him and thought about it but she didn't really want to make her loss public to Dean's whole family.

'When my dad died' Dean said, opening up to her a bit more in hopes of convincing her. 'I bottled it up, even if it was mainly for Sam's sake. I was a bit more distant and then that took it's toll. Eventually you got to admit to it and let it out, and my brother was there for me…so I want to be here for you' He looked at his feet for a moment and felt very confused as to why he cared so much about Kylie, there was no way it was just at the thought of her being a mother to his boys.

Kylie sniffed again and gave him a warm hug.

'How did you get so wonderful?' she whispered into his ear. 'Ever since I first met you…you have been so kina and caring, what did I do to deserve this?' she parted from him and just smiled at him.

'Other than finding food that Max will eat…I dunno, maybe you're just…special' Dean replied, using the word she'd used for him earlier.

Kylie blushed a little and then took a deep breath.

'Okay Dean, you win…I'll stay with you until after dinner' she sighed and got into her car. Dean looked towards the front of the café and saw his Impala was gone.

'Sammy' he muttered and hissed a few curse words. 'Uh, Kylie? My brother stole my car' He said.

'Well get in' Kylie said and rolled her eyes.

* * *

Nora came home half an hour later and tried to balance three shopping bags while she led Jezebel inside. She pushed open the door and instantly heard two people talking. She saw Dean and a dark-haired woman look at her in surprise.

'Hope I'm not interrupting' Nora gasped Sarcastically as she almost dropped a bag. Dean got up quickly and helped her by grabbing two of the bags.

'Thanks' Nora sighed. 'I don't believe we've met' she then smiled and held out a hand to the woman.

'I'm Kylie Daniels, Dean's girlfriend' Kylie said and shook her hand.

Nora then glanced at Dean in surprise.

'Yeah' he nodded. 'It's true'

'Where's Sam and the boys?' Nora then asked as though she was accusing Dean of something.

'They had lunch with us but then I think Sam took them to the movies…with my car'

Nora nodded and calmed down a bit. 'Oh, and I'm Nora Winchester, Sam's wife and this is our daughter Jezebel' she smiled down at her daughter.

'Hello' Kylie smiled at the cute little girl.

'Hello!' Jezebel waved enthusiastically. 'I like fairytales' she announced.

'Of course you do' Dean muttered as he thought of the hunt he had gone on with Sam all those years back and Dean had been fearful of Sam's extensive fairytale knowledge.

'Fairytales are lovely' Kylie nodded in agreement. 'Do you have a favourite?'

'Yup!' Jezebel smiled. 'I love three little pigs, Cinderella and Snow White best!'

Kylie smiled at the adorable child.

'Do you have favourite?' Jezebel then asked.

'Um, I'd have to say Cinderella' Kylie answered and smiled at Nora then. 'What a lovely little girl'

'Takes after her father' Nora said and led Jezebel over to the table to she could draw.

'Yeah, because Nora has never read a fairytale in her life' Dean added and Nora glared at him. 'Hey? Would it be okay if Kylie stayed for dinner?' Dean asked and Nora threw him a questioning look. 'Her father died recently and I, well I don't think she should be alone' Dean shrugged; it was so much more embarrassing and chick-flick-like when he said in to someone else.

'Oh, sure' Nora said. 'I'm sorry for your loss' she then told Kylie. 'And Dean? When did you suddenly become so…normal?' she joked and Dean glared at her.

'Normal?' Kylie asked, confused.

'Oh yeah, you see…normal people have emotions and are capable of expressing them' Nora smiled teasingly at Dean while he just continued to glare. Kylie gave a smiled, trying not to laugh and Dean looked at her.

'Who's side are you on?' he asked, but was almost laughing himself as Kylie did have a wonderful smile. All that I'm thinking and feeling right now could seriously become chick flick material! Dean snapped to himself, but to him is seemed okay or right when he said these things to Kylie, but to anyone else it was just mushy crap that he expected to flow from Sam's mouth, not his.

'I um, do you need help with putting these away?' Dean asked Nora. Both girls had noticed the sudden change in Dean's behaviour then, as he seemed more distant and embarrassed.

* * *

Sam got home a while later, covered in popcorn and the front of his shirt was wet. Dean sniggered at the sight of his 29-year-old brother and assumed that Max had tipped his drink over again.

'Shut up' Sam frowned at Dean and then saw the look of pure horror in his brother's face.

'You didn't spill anything in my car…right?'

'Relax' Sam rolled his eyes and sighed. 'Your car is still in it's minty fresh condition that you left it in' Sam then noticed Kylie and Nora were getting dinner ready in the kitchen.

'Ah, go get changed boys' Dean said and Josh grabbed his brother's hand.

'Come on Max' he said.

Sam walked closer over to Dean so they could talk quietly together.

'Kylie?' he asked.

'Yeah, her dad just died and I thought she should have company…something wrong with that?' Dean asked in an offended tone.

'No, but ah…who are you and what have you done with my brother?' Sam laughed.

'Shut up' Dean glared. 'I like her okay?'

'Okay, you're so not my brother' Sam joked and saw the embarrassed look on Dean's face. 'You're serious?' Sam then realised.

'Yeah, why? Am I not allowed to like a girl without wanting to sleep with her?'

'More like, not capable of it' Sam joked again but he knew when to stop. 'I'm happy for you big brother'

Dean shrugged as if it was nothing.

'No really Dean, if sleeping with her wasn't the first thing that came to your mind when you met her-'

'Actually' Dean cut in. 'It was, but then as I got to know her I thought she wasn't just some girl…okay that sounds sissy and bleah!' he gasped. 'I'm turning into you!'

'Dean, you like her…why is that such a bad thing?' Sam asked, sensing his brother's uneasiness.

'Because it's turning me into one of those freaks in chick flicks'

'The ones that confess their undying love to a girl by the end of the movie, and during they do all these romantic gestures and tell a girl how they feel?' Sam guessed and Dean looked at him, horrified.

'Sam, you're scaring me…Nora's not the chick flick type'

Sam rolled his eyes. 'She is, look, my point is that if you're like this with Kylie then has it ever occurred to you that just maybe you could actually have a future with her…and since when do we talk about this kinda of stuff?' Sam then realised.

'I don't know, it's weird' Dean answered his last question first. 'I am still trying to work out why I can see this being long-term or whatever you call it…I mean is it because I see her as a mother-figure for the boys since she is so great with them and they both like her…or if I really do…you know?' Dean confessed but also got even more confused.

Sam nodded and sighed. He glanced over to the girls in the kitchen and smiled. Dean turned to look as well. Nora and Kylie were laughing together and seemed to be getting along great.

'Wow, Nora can actually get along with another human being?' Dean joked and Sam sniggered.

'She's hunter Dean, it comes with the territory' Sam replied and faced his brother to see the sudden stone cold look on his face. 'What?'

'Hunting…oh god Sam, I can't like Kylie'

'What? Why not?'

'I can't, I can't tell her the truth but I also can't lie to her. If she's with me then she's going to be dragged into the supernatural part of our lives and she doesn't deserve that, she shouldn't have to have her normal life torn from her…No don't Sam' Dean added as Sam went to say something. 'I won't do this to her'

* * *

Kylie watched as Dean sat on the couch and fixed Josh's hair as the boys had come back downstairs.

'You really like him, don't you?' Nora asked.

'Yeah, I do' Kylie nodded. 'He's so kind and…well, loving'

'Girl' Nora turned to her. 'You must have superpowers!'

'Why?' Kylie asked.

'Kylie, you have seen the one side to Dean Winchester that no one else in existence has'

'Really?' Kylie asked and smiled at Dean again.

'Yeah, really…I'd hold onto him if I were you' Nora shrugged and put the pie in the oven.

Kylie gave a small chuckle. 'I don't think anything could ever make me turn away from him' she realised. 'This is one man I can actually see being with for the rest of my life'

Nora nodded and then exchanged a glance with Sam. Nora was not only married to Sam, but they had a connection that ran so much deeper than their shared love. She could look at his face and know exactly what he is thinking, and right now she was under the impressed that Dean hadn't told Kylie about the supernatural side of his life and has no intention to. Nora really found out then, that Dean must truly care about this girl.

'Hey Kylie? I have a few things I'd like to talk to you about, how about we have a girl time after dinner? You're welcome to stay the night also, we have a spare room…it is a bit house after all' Nora offered as casually as possible.

'I don't know, you've all been so kind already'

'I insist, it's really no trouble' Nora smiled.

'Well okay' Kylie smiled and gave another glance at Dean.

* * *

Dinner went very smoothly. Everyone shared stories while the kids giggled away together. Max had eaten all of his dinner, which was a change.

As they all finished off desert, Nora made it quite clear she was planning on spending "girl time" with Kylie afterwards and Dean found that hilarious.

'Nora, the tough girl that kicks ass for a living…wants to have a girlie moment?' Dean sniggered and Nora glared at him.

'Come on, never mind these two ignorant males' Nora frowned and led Kylie away.

'What did I do?' Sam asked and tried to stop laughing at Dean's comments that he was whispering in his ear. 'It's not my fault I'm related to him!'

'Kick ass for a living?' Kylie quoted to Nora. 'What do you do?'

'Ah…it's complicated' Nora replied. The girls sat out the back, ignoring the laugher coming from inside. Idiots, Nora rolled her eyes.

'You have a lovely home' Kylie said. 'And family. The kids are adorable…Sam and Dean seemed really close'

'They are' Nora nodded. Kylie noticed the saddened look across her face as she continued. 'Dean's boys are almost miniature versions of Dean and Sam'

'Their mother, she…died?' Kylie asked, remembering the way Dean had reacted when she'd asked about her. 'But she wasn't with Dean?'

'Ah no' Nora sighed at sat at one of the chairs. 'She was an old fling of Dean's and he found out about Josh. Guess something clicked because then Max came along. But she was killed not too long after'

'May I ask how?' Kylie took a seat as well.

'No' Nora shook her head. 'You don't need to hear that' she sighed. 'Look, Kylie…do you really, honestly, love Dean?'

Kylie stared at Nora for a minute and thought deeply about it. 'Yes, yes I do' she finally nodded. 'Why? If you don't like me or…?'

'No' Nora shook her head. 'It has nothing to do with you…I just…I can't tell you. I did bring you out here because I was going to tell you…but now, I…'

'Tell me what?' Kylie pressed; she was not one to drop something like this.

'It's not in my place to say. It's in Dean's' Nora admitted, regrettably. 'There's something you should know, a secret…but-' she stopped as the door opened and Sam peaked out.

'Hey, phone call from Bobby' he announced.

'I'll be back' Nora said and followed her husband inside.

* * *

Kylie sat there and wasn't sure what to feel. Dean had appeared to be so wonderful, but now it seemed like it was just wishful thinking for her if he had some sort of huge secret.

'Hey?' Dean appeared at the doorway. 'You okay?'

Kylie nodded and just sighed. She had expected him to leave, but instead he came out and sat next to her. 'Are you sure? You don't look okay' he noticed.

'Do you love me Dean?' Kylie turned to face him, and only then as the light hit her face was he able to see the single tear that slid down her cheek.

'Honestly?' Dean asked. 'I don't know…I don't know what…that feels like'

''Love is a bond two people share' Kylie sighed, wiping the wet trail of her tear. 'When they feel like their life and happiness depends on that other person. They share deepest respects and to them, the person is perfect. That's briefly…but one of the main things…is trust, to be willing to put your life in the other's hands. Do you feel that way?' she asked, very sceptical.

'I…I…' Dean paused to think, he wasn't sure and this wasn't his area of expertise.

'Forget it' Kylie got up and went to leave but Dean held her hand to stop her.

'I didn't say that' he sighed. 'You're not like any other women I've met or been with…but I don't know. I have never experienced it, I…I think I do' he confessed.

'So you trust me?' Kylie asked. 'I mean really trust me'

'Yes' Dean nodded.

'Then tell me something… something you've never told another woman'

Dean looked down at her eyes and realised what Nora must have hinted. The so called "girl time" now made sense…he was going to kill Nora.

'Okay, but first…I have to ask you something' Dean sighed, genteelly pushing her back into a chair. 'Do you believe in demons…ghosts and stuff?'

'What?' Kylie frowned in confusion. 'What…' she saw the serious and concerned expression in Dean's face so decided to just answer it. 'I guess, I mean I haven't seen any but…yeah'

'Okay' Dean nodded and crouched in front of her. 'That's something I guess. Um, Kylie…I don't want to tell you this. I wish I could hide it from you…to protect you. No one should be dragged into this, but um…I also can't lie to you…' Dean took a deep breath and hoped this went well than when he'd told Cassie, because he cared deeply for Kylie and didn't want to lose her or have her think he'd nuts.

'Me…Sam…Nora…we're hunters' he said.

'That's you're big secret?' Kylie asked, a bit surprised but now slightly mad. 'That's it? You're hunters?' she shook her head and rolled her eyes.

'You misunderstand…we hunt…um, demons' he sighed and that got her attention again. 'Spirits…werewolves, vampires…you name it. We hunt them and we…get rid of them'

'You're kidding, right?' Kylie was in shock. 'I ask you for the truth and…you give me this?' she got up and ignored his protests. 'Forget it Dean' she replied and headed upstairs, slamming the door to the spare room.

Sam and Nora appeared at the doorway where Dean sat, dumbfounded.

'That went well' Dean said sarcastically and tried to act cool about it. But there was a fine difference between being called crazy and being called a liar.

'I'm sorry Dean, I-'

'No Nora…who was I kidding?' Dean sighed and got up. 'I was stupid to think I had future with her' he shook his head. 'I thought that, you know? Maybe once…just once, I could be happy with someone!' he snapped and ran a hand through his hair. 'I…I need some air' he muttered and went back inside.

'Daddy, I need-' Max started but Dean walked right past and out the front door. The Impala then drove off.

'What do you need?' Josh came over to look after his little brother since their dad wasn't here.

'Hey boys' Sam came in, seeing what had happened. 'Your dad's a little…distracted at the moment. So lets get you two to bed huh? How about a story?'

'Story!' Max grinned.

'Yeah' Josh smiled a little but was worried about his dad. 'Is dad okay, Uncle Sam?'

Nora watched and felt so guilty. She hadn't meant to screw things up so much, she'd only hoped to get them to talk…but maybe she went about it the wrong way?

'I'm going to fix this' she said and went up the stairs in the direction of the spare room…**

* * *

**

**Author's notes: **Let me know what you think along with any ideas cuz I need em! Please review!


End file.
